Burning through my Tears
by KaylaAnonymous
Summary: There are only 13 people who can subconciously access the fifth Dimension  a.k.a The dream realm  when they sleep. None have them have ever met awake. So, what happens when two of them do? Faxness.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story plot was my friends, but she gave it to me and I turned it into a story and I really like where it is going and I hope you do to, Enjoy! ~KaylaAnonymous~**

**

* * *

**

When I dream, I dream about him. The way his hair always seems to fall perfectly into place, the sound of his voice, How he walks, and how my body curves perfectly into his.

I try to advert my dreams, think about something else, Someone else. But nothing seems to work out. I can't get him out of my head. The funny thing was: I have never REALLY met him.

I closed my eyes and flashbacks of my last dream played in my head like a movie. It take place when we were sitting on the pier, watching the sun go down.

"Max, when I'm with you it feels like nothing esle matters; You're all I ever think about-" he paused. "All I want to think about." He leaned in, his hand gently resting ontop of mine. My heart was pounding, this was it. This was going to be our first kiss.

But in the blink of an eye, It was gone. The pier, the sunset and most importantly, Fang. I squinted my eyes open, as they regained focus, I realized what had woke me up. My dog Ninja had jumped on my bed and peed all over my sheets. Stupid dog.

I rolled over and sighed. The dream always ends the same way, no matter where we are or what we are doing, we wake up before the kiss everytime. I rolled over once again just to fall off the bed. I groaned outloud hitting the ground. Stupid ground.

I glanced over at the clock, it said six something I couldn't see, my eyes were still blurry from just waking up. Getting up I opened my dresser and pulled out a pair of ripped blue jeans and my black vintage cardigan.

My hair was naturally straight, so there isn't really much to do with it, besides combing it. I applied lipgloss, threw my bag over my shoulder, and unappealingly plopped myself down the stairs. My dad Jeb just shook his head and chuckled to himself. He had the day off from work. Lucky Bastard.

As you can imagine the bus ride was a living hell, paper plains flying everywhere, kids yelling and jumping up and down on there seats. The worst part, I had to sit with a guy named Dylan. Dylan is a jock and may be the most obnoxious(Sp?) piece of prep that I have ever seen. Not to mention that he finds the need to flirt with every single girl that he sees. Lucky me right? Wrong.

He's a sexest pig that should that just quietly vanish off the face of the earth. Okay, that seems a little harsh to even be thinking.

"Hey sexy." he said putting his arm around me as soon as I sat down. I squirmed my shoulder around trying to shove off his hand but he just held on harder, making me even more uncomfortable.

"Let me go." I said trying to move his arm again, but no such luck. This has happened everyday since i've had to sit with Dylan. Him being a jock, he was too strong for me to get away, So I eventually just give up. Thankfully, I don't live that far from the school so, I don't have to hang out with Dylan for very long.

"So babe, you and me, Dinner and a movie, Pick you up at seven?" Dylan asked grabbing my side and pulling me closer as the bus started to pull into the school. I let out a little squeak because it hurt and rolled my eyes.

"I will never, In a million years, will I go on a date with you." I retorted quickly walking off the bus.

Even from afar I could hear Dylan sigh. I should care, but I don't. I just laughed and shook my head. I was one girl Dylan was never going to get.

**~Later~**

"Class, I would like to introduce you to a new student!" the teacher blurted out and the class quickly quieted down. "This is Nick, but he goes by Fang." I wasn't looking up because I was doodling in my notebook. But when I heard the name Fang my heart just froze.

It's not possible, I thought, He wasn't real; I made him up in my dreams, it's not logically possible. I slowly brought my head up to see Fang, but he was already in his seat looking away.

I sighed, I guess this mystery will have to wait until later to solve. The whole class was kind of a blur, I think I may have fallen asleep half way in, because the next thing I knew the bell had rung signaling class was over.

"Wait, class don't leave yet." the teacher said so we all sat back down. How long could this torture last? He looked at his clipboard then directly at me.

"Max, Do you think you could show Nick around, help me get settled in?" he asked me. I smiled, The perfect way to see his face.

"Sure." I replied.

**Fang's POV**

I was silent most of the class, in my own world, but when Mr. Teacher-Man said the name Max my head bolted up right and I felt butterflies. But I shook it off, it's not possible, I made Max up, she was my imaginary girlfriend.

But, I have to know what she looks like if she's gonna show me around, right? I picked up my bag, because I couldn't figure out how to open my locker, and turned my head.

I swear as soon as I saw her, I thought I was going to have a heart-attack, litterally. It was her. The girl that i've been dreaming about. But how? I made her up and I...My thoughts drifted off as I saw her close her book.

Everyone in the room knew I was staring, but I just couldn't stop. When she looked over her big brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped looking just as suprised as I was.

* * *

**Okay, so i'm liking this story, A. Whole. Fricken. Lot. So, I'm hopefully going to update soon, until then review telling me what you think? And, happy stickers for a cliffie?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy! ~KaylaAnonymous~**

**

* * *

**

I swear as soon as I saw her, I thought I was going to have a heart-attack, _litterally_. It was her. The girl that i've been dreaming about. But how? I made her up and I...My thoughts drifted off as I saw her close her book.

Everyone in the room knew I was staring, but I just couldn't stop. When she looked over her big brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped looking just as suprised as I was.

"Is there a problem you two?" The teacher asked coming over and standing between us. I quickly stood up and pushed in my chair.

"Nope, no problem here, Sir" I said surely but my voice gave of a tint of sarcasm. He glared at me then returned his gaze at Fang.

"If you want I can find you someone else to show you around." he said giving Fang the crazy sign and pointed at me. I just rolled my eyes and pretended that I didn't see. Fang shook his head and the teacher nodded and dismissed us. We walked out of the classroom avoiding eachothers eyes and or touches.

The good thing about showing a new kid around you get excused from all classes. The hallways were already clear when me and Fang got out there. I showed Fang his locker and taught him how to open it, but still no conversation.

Until, Fang reached up his hand and poked me in the cheek. I turned my head towards and gave him the general 'WTF' face. He smiled.

"Doesn't this freak you out the slightest?" he asked me keeping direct eye contact the whole time. There was something with him and I, we could never look away willingly.

"Yeah, alot actually." I said reaching my hand up and poking him in the arm, when my hand didn't go through him, I got kind of freaked out. Not that I showed it or anything. He muttered something under his breath, that I didn't quite hear.

"What?" I asked.

"I said," He started "I thought I made you up, I thought you weren't real..." his voice trailed off as he stepped a little closer to me.

"Well, I thought I made you up too." I said a little lower, I wonder if he was having the same dreams I was having. He smiled stepping even closer.

"My favorite date was at the Pier." he stated and I couldn't help but laugh. I have to be still dreaming, this isn't possible. It can't be.

"The Pier was alright; But my favorite was probably the carnival when you got in a fight with the guy in the panda suite" I said and he smiled. Gosh, I love that smile.

"He was asking for it." he said laughing. Fang leaned in and was just about to kiss me when we got interrupted. Again.

"Max, I presume you were just on your way to show Fang the Music room, Am I correct?" Mr. TeacherMan asked from behind Fang. I nodded silently closing Fang's locker and leading him down the stairs. As we were walking Fang's hand brushed against mine making me shiver. He smiled but I didn't smile back.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked in a concerned voice. I just shook my head and avoided his eyes. "Please tell me." Fang said in the whiney voice that he does just a little to well. I sighed and stopped walking.

"This isn't possible!" I said gesturing towards him. "I made you up! Or at least I thought I did..." I said walking past him but he grabbed my hand to make me stop. There wasn't talking for a while, but when he did we talked low and quietly.

"I'm real, and obviously so were our dreams; Everythings going to be fine. Afterall I'm here." he said bigheadedly. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"That makes me feel so much better; Thanks." I said sarcastically. "But I still don't believe any of this is real."

"I'll help you believe", he said leaning in. I felt my heart speed up and my eyes search for anyone that could interrupt, But I didn't see anyone. I smiled as his lips met mine, fireworks went off. No, that wasn't a metaphor, Fang and I broke apart and ran to the window. Someone had shot off a practice firework for tonights event, which was the Fourth or July of course.

"You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that." he said smiling. I smiled back, Oh I think I knew, Trust me on that.

* * *

**So this chapter was short, But I wanted to get it posted fast hoping to get more reviews. The next chapter will come as soon as possible and it will hopefully be longer.**

**R&R?**


End file.
